


Understanding

by makesometime



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Married Couple, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayani shut the front door and collapsed back against it with a long low groan of annoyance. "Sometimes that man is so infuriating I could <i>scream</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Ayani shut the front door and collapsed back against it with a long low groan of annoyance. "Sometimes that man is so infuriating I could _scream_."

Alicia laughed from her position leaning up against the kitchen table. She had watched from what she considered a safe distance as Nathaniel left for a weekend away with friends, refusing to tell either of them where they were going, how long they'd be staying or even the reason why, without understanding why both of his women found this rather concerning.

"I know that feeling and I have, often." She said, commiserating with her lover. "Usually I can hide it in some kind of battle cry."

Ayani walked over with a mildly curious look on her face that soon faded when reality set in. "I don't want to know do I?"

Alicia's mouth quirked with amusement. "Probably for the best if you don't."

They leant against the table together in silence for some time, each lost in thoughts. Until Alicia shook her head, unable to disguise a small huff of laughter.

Ayani turned to the young sergeant and smiled warmly. "What are you thinking about?"

"I say..." She began, voice a low drawl that sent a pleasurable shiver down Ayani's spine. "We get our own back ma’am."

Ayani's eyebrow rose as she battled to control the way her mind ran rampant at the suggestion of Alicia's words and tone. She leaned in closer, and lowered her voice as well. "... And what exactly would that entail?"

Alicia shrugged. "He has to understand exactly how frustrated we get..." A wicked grin graced her beautiful features. "And we have to give him reason to shout in response."

#

The women plotted carefully in their weekend alone. They would put their plan into action the following weekend, when Lucas was back at school and they could make use of their isolated home to truly drive their lover wild.

Ayani had her reservations when Alicia raised the possibility of handcuffs (entirely justified, the soldier agreed, but not necessary, both she and Nathaniel were far too good at compartmentalising for such things to bother) however after a particularly lengthy demonstration, came around to the idea. It was, after all, only wise to practice...

The night they determined as perfect to put their plan into action finally arrived after a seemingly endless week. Ayani cooked a meal for the three of them as usual, they drank well and ensured that Nathaniel was relaxed. Alicia stayed downstairs to clean up, knowing that Ayani had plenty of nefarious ways to get her husband unconscious long enough to get the cuffs on and _knowing_ they would work – such things had been practised too.

When she joined the couple in their room a while later, she walked in to find it full of the scent of sex and to see her CO bound and naked in the middle of the Taylors' large bed. She couldn't help the little moan that escaped her as Ayani silently approached from somewhere unseen within the room, utterly nude and tousled. 

"It worked?" Alicia managed, voice damnably shaky.

Ayani simply smiled, starting to unbutton Alicia's top. When the material hung loosely from the soldier's body, she gripped it firmly and pulled herself up on to her toes. "I had a good teacher." She whispered, licking the shell of Alicia's ear before dropping down to the floor again. 

Alicia didn't let her go far, winding arms around the older woman's smaller form, keeping her close. "Time for phase two, ma'am."

#

A soft, oddly familiar sensation on his chest helped Nathaniel sense he had been drawn out of slumber. Recognising this was swiftly followed by the realisation that his arms were pulled tight above his head, cool metal encircling his wrists. His eyes snapped open to find his women crouched on either side of his torso, lips pressed to his skin.

Ayani's mouth moved with confidence while Wash's was still somewhat hesitant. She focused more on his scars, on the marks that she had left on his body, on the areas she had removed evidence from with skilful work. He noted that both were watching him with impish pleasure, eyes locked on his face while their hands clutched at the covers to resist touching him further.

"Ladies." He greeted, smirk tugging at his lips.

Ayani laughed, sitting up and reaching a hand out for the woman across from her. Together they moved to the foot of the bed and came together with a fluid ease, lips meeting in an entirely unhurried manner.

An entirely unhurried manner that apparently extended to him.

He cleared his throat when Ayani's hand relocated to Wash's backside, nudged his wife's calf with his foot when he continued to be ignored. This was enough to draw the older woman's attention back to him, a smugness in her expression as she regarded him, eyebrow quirked. 

"Yes dear?"

Before he could reply Wash brought Ayani's lips back to hers with little more than a finger under her chin, the very same hand disappearing quickly between their forms until his wife whimpered and arched into the soldier, clutching at her shoulders with such force that her knuckles tinged white.

He must have let out a groan of displeasure because Wash broke away to catch her breath, smile threatening to split her face. "Frustrated sir?" She asked without looking at him.

He grumbled, shifting, increasingly conscious of his growing reaction. "Very."

Ayani gasped, pressing closer to the stimulation. "Then darling, you understand."

Nathaniel snorted, trying to look away but finding his eyes drawn back regardless. "I understand?"

"How.... _frustrating_." Ayani groaned the word, bringing blinding satisfaction to Wash's face. "It can be to have you disappear. To not be..." Her face contorted, chuckle escaping. "Considered."

" _Ayani_." Nathaniel implored. "Is this necessary?"

Another chuckle. "Not at all love. We just want you to understand."

The pair fell frustratingly silent, no further explanation forthcoming as Wash brought Ayani to the edge of oblivion. The sound of his wife's eventual release send a flood of pleasure coursing through him much as it ever did, only this time it was heightened and twisted by the knowledge that it was his second who had invoked such a reaction, and that he was completely unable to do anything to assist.

He watched as Ayani sagged forward, thoroughly sated smile painting her features as she nuzzled into the crook of Wash's neck, pressing gentle kisses while she regained her composure. It was a process that happened all too quickly, the ability to revel in her orgasm stolen from him in another example of him having no control over the situation – there were more interesting things to focus on than the slow burn of her release, and those more interesting things were all him.

With feline grace Ayani crawled back up to him, steadfastly not touching his legs until she straddled his thigh and seated herself on him. He groaned at the feel of her heat against his skin, a welcome presence on his neglected body. He was so entranced by the sight of her nude body that he didn't recognise the movement of his sergeant until she too straddled his other thigh, both women smiling down at him like wickedness personified.

Ayani moved first, reaching forward to encircle the base of his aching length with slender fingers. It was instinctive to buck up into the first real stimulation they had deigned to grant him and Ayani's grip tightened in warning, drawing a low rumble of annoyance from him as his eyes fell shut. Then Wash's hand came around him perfectly above his wife's and he couldn't disguise the pleasure her slightly calloused palm brought him. Keeping his breathing even became ever more of a struggle as they refused to move further and he started to pant at the strange satisfying/unsatisfying touch.

As one their hands finally moved, pulling up over his length with the perfect pressure, something well learnt by the both of them. They proceeded into a rolling movement, one fist inserting itself under the other after each upward movement, their palms firm against his arousal. Gentle changes in their grip added an unknowable edge to their actions, increasing the pleasure of their touch. His stubborn determination not to react was broken when they started to rock against him – knowing they were drawing stimulation from him and he could do nothing about it was as infuriating as it was oddly enjoyable.

He angled his hands within their confines, shifting the metal to stop them biting into the skin of his wrists. His movements only served to add a fresh pain further along the joint and he huffed, curling his fingers around the long chain for purchase. This action made his biceps flex, something that stole Wash's gaze and his wolfish grin was instinctive in response. She narrowed her eyes on him once she bothered to look at his face and the small corner of his mind that was focused on how very possible it was for them to keep this up all night (and how _not good_ that would be for him) pointed out that perhaps showing the red flag to the bull wasn't his wisest choice.

Wash stopped the motion of her hand when hers was surrounding the base of him, waiting for Ayani's to join before entwining their fingers around him. Then she leant to capture his wife's lips as she slowly tightened her grip, the increasing pressure warding off any impending orgasm yet keeping his arousal spiked high. He watched them kiss, hearing the wet joining of their mouths and finding his own going oddly dry as he observed, wanted, _needed_ to be a part of it. But he wasn't needed, they were getting on quite well without him.

Eventually Ayani pulled back, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she grinned cheekily at her young lover. She tilted her head in his direction without looking at him, squeezed their joined fingers one final time and then moved off of him – a disappointed grunt escaped him when he felt her wetness leave him, the area quickly cooling in the night air. 

Sensing the reason behind his utterance Wash covered the area with her hand as she shifted, her nails biting in to the hard muscle of his thigh as she swung her leg to straddle him completely, slowly moving backwards until her mouth was level with his erection. She licked her lips as she sized him up, reaching up to scratch her nails down his chest before curling her hands around the sides of his torso.

As Wash lowered her mouth to take him inside, Ayani took up position behind her, hands firm on the younger woman's hips. With a wicked smile to him, his wife ducked her head and licked a long strip along Wash's core. Buried deep in the sergeant's mouth meant he felt the full effects of this action on her; a long stifled moan at the stimulation of Ayani's lips and tongue teasing sensitive skin vibrated through him for some time, sending him arching and fighting not to buck up into Wash's mouth.

His wife raised her head to share a secret smile on shining lips that puzzled him until he saw Wash's eyelids flutter, watched her lift her mouth off of him and let out an exultant cry – it was then that he noticed one of Ayani's hands had left the medic's hip and was likely now curling deep inside the young woman's body, seeking out spots that drove her crazy.

Which at any other time he would have killed to watch, but it meant his length was prodding uselessly at nothing, glistening with evidence of Wash's intentions but no longer on the path to release. His hips lifted without thought just as the younger woman's eyes reopened – as if she needed _more_ ammunition to fuel her wicked actions.

Taking an even firmer hold of his body, she lowered in unison with Ayani, her tongue flicking over the soft skin of his head to track through the gathering liquid, swirling around and spreading it over the tip. She then took him inside once more in a smooth quick movement, humming as her tongue flattened along the underside, teasing the thick vein there.

He grimaced at the sensation, her talented mouth moving over him with expert knowledge of everything that made him tick, knowing precisely when to suck, when to tease with the tip of her tongue, when to employ the tiniest hint of teeth to add a touch of risk. His body responded accordingly, hips giving shallow thrusts into her as her hands delved between his legs, stroked over sensitive skin.

Wash was letting out little moans now, sighing around him as Ayani worked behind her, hand moving furiously. It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus but he found it impossible to look away as she pulled back, lips red and glistening and parted to allow a keen to escape, her hands clenching his hips for stability as an orgasm raced through her body.

He groaned too, a mixture of desperation and longing as his length twitched at the sound of his woman's release, his pitiable reaction sending Ayani laughing from where she had rested her chin on the rise of Wash's backside. She looked down at him, past the bowed head of their young lover with her dark tresses spilling over his lower body, simply drinking the sight in with hungry eyes.

"Come dear, we're not finished yet." She said, drawing the sergeant upright into her waiting body.

Wash showed her usual ease in returning to normality, climbing off of him to allow Ayani room to scoot up his body. Before the older woman could move, however, she found her mouth stolen by the soldier, both of them letting out long groans at the tastes they quickly shared; Wash's tongue stroking his wife's with fervour as her hands clutched the smaller woman close.

Ayani allowed Wash to have her fill, let the sergeant break their kiss and watched with clear adoration as the younger woman settled herself on her knees beside him. His wife turned her love-filled eyes on him as she moved upwards to hover temptingly over him. With a broad smile, the smile of a woman who was well convinced of her victory, she started to lower herself.

Ayani finally sliding down on him, taking his length inside her heat, felt almost good enough to erase all of their teasing up to that point.

Almost.

Instead of hovering over his mouth as he expected, _wanted_ even, Wash sat over his chest. Facing away from him, she focused her attention on Ayani, kissing and caressing as the older woman slowly rode him. His sergeant leant forward, angling her hips and he could see the wetness between her legs, the slickness transferring to his chest where she was seated on him, and he wanted nothing more than to taste her, to lick her and bring her to the edge.

Thoroughly distracted by the sight in front of him (their plan all along, he was certain), he realised his release had managed to ebb away, back to a dull hum of pleasure where he joined with his wife. He shifted as best he could with two women on top of him, bending his knees to gain traction on the mattress. With that accomplished he began to thrust in earnest, head falling back against the pillows as he built back up.

Ayani's resulting cries did nothing but spur him on and factoring in Wash's careful attention with lips and hands, it wasn't ever going to take long for her to break. She came for the second time that evening, head thrown back as she rocked her hips jerkily against his, her muscles gripping him firmly as she cried out. And then the damn woman stilled completely, ignoring the way his body was tense with impending release, to lean back against his legs and catch her breath.

"Ayani." He warned, hearing but not seeing her laugh as Wash leaned forward a little more, granting him an even more enticing view. "Woman, you better-."

"What darling?" Ayani interrupted, clenching down on him to steal away his anger. "Might it be that our lesson is sinking in?"

Wash chuckled, head dropping to lick and suck at Ayani's breasts. His wife held her head tenderly, gazing down at her with naked affection.

"I don't negotiate with terrorists." He said flatly, noticing his arms were really starting to ache.

Ayani's laughter was high and pure. "No dear, quite right too." She shifted her weight, drew Wash up until their faces were level. "Do you think we should take pity on him?"

He could just about see the gleam in his wife's eyes inspired by whatever look Wash was giving her. Silently the sergeant moved her hand forward, parting her fingers around his length and using Ayani's wetness to ease her path, slowly backwards and forwards until he groaned and flexed anew.

"Yes ma'am."

The tension returned to Ayani's thighs and he braced himself for blessed relief. Except when she rose off of him with delicious slowness she continued to move away, not lowering back down over him. She shifted to lie down beside him as Wash silently shifted over him, shooting him a sly smile before taking him inside her body.

The moan of complete satisfaction that left her in that moment echoed around the room and drew a gasp from the woman at his side, both sounds drawn out when he thrust impatiently upwards to impale her fully.

"Didn't expect this from you, Wash." He said, rapt as she started to ride him at a soul-destroying leisurely pace.

She huffed out a laugh, picking up speed gradually. "Really, sir?"

He left it a beat before he replied, a grumbled, "No, should've known."

"Yes sir..." She moaned, angling her hips so that he rubbed over her front wall with each thrust.

"And what about me? You expect these things from me?" Ayani asked.

Her hands traced aimless patterns over her chest as he fought for the composure to reply. "Been long enough to know better than thinking I have any clue what's going on in your head."

Ayani grinned, tipping her head to watch along with him as Wash rose and fell, leaning forward to press her hands to his chest. Her nails bit into the tensed muscle, earning a groan and a particularly hard thrust up from him. Had he had his arms free, he would have gripped her hips, tugged her into him with each downward stroke. Maybe flipped her over, hiked her legs up around his chest and just pistoned himself into her, wanting nothing more than blessed relief. But as Ayani tangled her fingers with Wash's and they shared a secret smile he knew – this was it. 

His lesson had been learnt, they determined.

With only a couple more thrusts, encouraging rhythmic clenching of Wash's muscles and Ayani's lips pressed to his throat, Nathaniel exploded, roaring his release into the dark of the bedroom.

He didn't black out, but the world went pretty hazy for a time. Wash's release came near simultaneously, a sharp cry that sounded oddly muffled to his ears. He was vaguely aware of her collapsing beside him, could just about make out the women sharing a gentle kiss across his prone form.

Wash set about releasing his arms, now nearly dead weight, as Ayani nipped along his jaw. They sat back to allow him to ease his own arms down, some clearness returning to the world with the action. Then, without further words, they each took one of his hands and soothed the ravaged skin of his wrist with lips and tongues, easing away the burn.

Together the women pulled the covers over him, not expecting him to be capable of motion – a fact he was more than grateful for. They curled up on either side of him and he tilted his head to regard each of them in turn. Wicked, evil witches the pair of them.

But lord, did he love them.


End file.
